Chasing the Sun
by Errand Girl
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous fic, 'Crown of Flowers'. Not strictly necessary to read previous fic to read this one, but recommended if you want to understand some of the references in it. SasuNaru. Do not own Naruto.


_Hey. You want to hear a story? It's a really old one about the sun and the moon. It starts like this._

_Once upon a time, there was a goddess of the sun named 'Sola'. She was very beautiful, and was sought after by many suitors. But the young goddess turned all of them down. She was already in love with someone, the god of the moon 'Yue'. Eventually Sola's parents 'Ken' the god of fire and 'Misora' the goddess of the sky, grew tired of their daughters delaying in finding a husband and decided to hold a tournament. The young goddess would be changed into a human and hidden on the earth. The first god to find Sola and recognise her as who she truly is, would have her hand._

_ For years Sola waited in her small village, living as a normal human, waiting for the first god to arrive to claim her. Many gods came, but none had recognised her. Sola waited in that small village, living as a herbalist to help ease the pains of the people around her._

_One day a young man came to her small clinic. Sola recognised him instantly, he was older than she remembered, his eyes less bright, but it was him. Yue god of the moon. Sola smile and asked if he was injured, even knowing that god didn't hurt. Yue smiled._

_"I was," he said. "But at long last, that injury has mended. For I have finally found the one I was searching for. I have finally found my sunlight."_

_Yue had recognised Sola the moment he saw her. And so the god of the moon and the goddess of the sun wed._

_You remind me of the sun goddess. You're bright and beautiful. You're going to make someone very luck one day._

* * *

Naruto sighed and looked at the ring on her finger. It wasn't fancy, it was a simple silver band with a small blue saphire, not something you'd expect from the person who gave it to her. Her stomach felt like a baker had mistaken it for dough and was kneading it. 'One more hour. Just one more hour.' Naruto swallowed thickly. She heard someone open the door and turned to look. Standing there was Sakura in her pale blue dress, a small bouquet of Hibiscuses in her hand.

"You look beautiful Naruto." She smiled.

"Thanks..." Naruto smiled timidly.

"Well, come on now. This is one thing we **can't** be late for." Sakura grinned.

* * *

Sasuke stood calmly in his place with a small smile. He glanced over at Suigetsu, who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his suit. It wasn't much, just a plan black suit with a red shirt and no tie. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"I don't see why **you're** getting nervous and fidgety."

"Hey, give me a break. I've never been to one of these things before. Let alone be the best man." Suigetsu defended.

Sasuke was about to say something when the music started. He and Suigetsu straightened up. The first one to come into view was Hinata, her head held high and a happy smile on her face. Next was Ino, looking tall and preen and highly smug. After Ino was Sakura, she looked so happy that she might cry. They all walked up and took their places at the side of the alter and the main event emerged. Naruto was wearing a long flowing dress that was the purest white except for the orange sash at her waist. Tied around each of her pony tails was an orange ribbon, holding her viel in place as it fell down her back like a waterfall. Jiraiya walk beside her, looking as proud as a real father would.

They walked up and Jiraiya shook Sasuke's hand. "Run out on her like you did back then, and so help me you know want I'm capable of." He said with a pleasant smile.

Naruto walked up to stand beside Sasuke, who held out his hand to hold hers. The procession proceeded and before they knew it, it was time for their vows. Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other holding each other's hands. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Naruto. I don't know was I did to deserve someone like you. To me you are the sun, lighting my universe, and compared to you, I am nothing more than the pale moon. But even still. Even if I can never prove myself worthy of your love, or make up for the years that were spent away from your side, I still can't help chasing after the sun, shining beautifully and brightly in the sky."

Naruto smiled at her so-to-be-husband and said her own vows. "Sasuke. You have always told me that I was your sunshine. But to me you are the moonlight. You watch over me when night has fallen and darkness closes in, and even when I can't see you, you are always there, watching over me. Waiting for you those years, felt like waiting for an eclipse. But if it were for you, I would gladly wait for that eclipse all over again."

Sasuke smiled lovingly and his bride, as the priest finished the ceremony with 'You may now kiss the bride'. Sasuke pulled Naruto close as he brought his lips to hers. He could kiss her a million times, but it would still feel like magic, he loved her so much. There was a loud cheer from all those assembled as the newlyweds broke apart. They signed their marriage certificates and were about to head to the after wedding party when a messenger came running.

"H-Hokage-sama." He panted.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A... A message has just arrived for you from the Village of the sands. It is marked 'urgent'." He reported.

Naruto looked at Sasuke apologetically as he simply smirked. "I already knew what I was getting into by marrying the Hokage. Just throw the bouquet and we'll go."

Naruto smile and motioned for all the girls to crowd in. Then she spun on her heel and tossed the bouquet backwards. The bouquet sailed over their heads and landed neatly in Hinata's hands. While the other girls began talking about Hinata's luck and who her possible future husband is, Naruto flash-stepped away from the chapel with Sasuke, hand in hand.

Yes. They really were like Yue and Sola, from that story Sasuke had read to Naruto, so long ago.


End file.
